1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a safety device that prevents the disassembling of electronic products from their supposed fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional assembly of an electronic product, e.g. a personal computer that has multiple parts and components such as power supply and hard disk, is accomplished by use of multiple screws and bolts. As most of consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, laptops, digital cameras, Globe Positioning Systems, and video game consoles provide product warranties, manufacturers and distributors have a genuine interest in ensuring that the assembly remains intact, or altered electronic products will compromise the proper management of product warranties, causing issues and raising disputes.
Currently, special bolts are used to prevent users of electronic products from disassembling and/or altering electronic products. However, these special bolts are visible to users and can easily be unscrewed by tools commonly available on the market. In other words, special bolts are incapable of ensuring the intactness of products, while other preventive measures so far available are expensive and complicated.
The invention is an anti-disassembling device for electronic products aiming to accomplish what bolts and screws cannot.